Daddy Kink
by kimmphi95
Summary: Eren Ackerman, bocah berumur 15 tahun yang memendam perasaan terlarang terhadap sang Ayah, Levi Ackerman. [Riren/BxB/Yaoi/Incest/Mature content/Slight Rivamika and Rivetra]


Eren Ackerman, pemuda tanggung berusia 15 tahun mempunyai perasaaan aneh setiap di dekat ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **Daddy Kink**

 **Main Pair :**

 **Levi (34) x Eren (15)**

 **Dislaimer :**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARNING! : PEMBACA HARAP BIJAK MENYIKAPINYA!**

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria di balkon menyesap secangkir teh hitam. Punggung tegap bersandar pada kursi kayunya. Wajah yang tidak menunjukkan tanda menua di usia kepala tiganya terlihat menikmati aroma teh buatan sang anak. Potongan undercut bersurai raven tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Kaki kanan bersilang di atas kaki kiri. Bertumpu satu sama lain.

Pepohonan menari seiring tiupan sang angin. Matahari menemani sang langit biru. Menerangi bumi yang sudah berusia sangat tua. Situasi yang sangat pas untuk memulai masa kawin. Baik untuk hewan maupun manusia. Bahkan tumbuhan juga ikut-ikutan kawin entah bagaimana caranya.

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan, Levi melihat para hewan melakukan adegan 18 di depan matanya sendiri. Yup, kalian tidak salah baca. **_DI DEPAN MATANYA SENDIRI!_** Bahkan, tulisan sudah di CAPSLOCK, **bold** , _italic_ , dan underline.

Walau wajah tampannya menunjukkan raut tak peduli, tapi dari relung hati yang paling dalam Levi sangat rindu dengan belaian sang istri tercinta. Kepala menengadah ke atas. Manik hitam keabuan menerawang cakrawala langit. Menatap sendu penuh kerinduan mengingat sang istri yang sudah tiada. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan sang anak sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Flashback

Perut Mikasa terasa sangat sakit. Ia berlarian di ruang tamu. Tangan kanan menenteng kresek hitam. Sedangkan tangan kiri memegangi bagian bawah daster. Perih sekaligus nyeri melanda bagian bawah perutnya. Darah mengalir di antara selangkangan. Sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bahwa Mikasa sedang DATANG BULAN.

Tiba-tiba saja entah mungkin ada iblis lewat, kresek hitam Mikasa melayang-layang di udara. Dengan slow motion, Mikasa berusaha menangkap kresek keramat tersebut. Namun dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Kresek hitam itu mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di wajah sang suami tercinta. Levi yang saat itu tak sengaja lewat tiba-tiba mendapat lemparan gratis dari sang istri. Manik hitam keabuannya melihat isi kresek keramat yang berhamburan di lantai.

Terpampang jelas celana merah jambu bermotif titan. Dan sebuah pembalut bermerek 'Victuri' tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya di samping celana dalam Mikasa. Tangan berotot sang suami melihat bungkusan pembalut mahal itu.

"Kuat dan tahan lama." suara bariton Levi menggelegar. Meneriakkan motto pembalut yang mahal minta ampun itu.

Wajah Mikasa merona hebat. Jantung berdegup kencang. Bukan karena jatuh cinta. Tapi teriakkan sang suami mengucapkan motto pembalut itu yang membuatnya ingin meninju keras sang suami.

Oh, jangan remehkan dirinya. Mikasa adalah mantan atlet tinju profesional. Ia memutuskan pensiun dini saat masa keemasannnya. Karena Levi yang menyuruhnya pensiun menjelang pernikahan mereka. Setidaknya gaji sang suami sebagai jenderal Perancis sangat memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga. Bahkan Mikasa bisa membeli pembalut super duper elit yang harganya satu juta per bungkus.

Mikasa sangat senang dengan keluarga kecilnya. Ditambah kehadiran Eren, sang anak yang menambah susana berisik di rumah. Dulunya istana megah itu sangat sunyi menjadi berwarna dan penuh kehangatan setelah kelahiran Eren. Memang, kehidupan suami istri itu berubah drastis setelah Eren hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka.

Mikasa juga sedikit heran dengan sifat Eren. Periang, ceroboh, emosional, dan labil. Itu semua sangat tidak mirip dengan dirinya dan sang suami. BENAR-BENAR SANGAT JAUH. Terkadang, ia dan Levi sangat puyeng dengan kelakuan Eren yang bertolak belakang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, Mikasa dan Levi memaklumi kelakuan Eren. Bahkan, mereka berusaha membesarkan Eren sebaik mungkin. Memberi nutrisi yang cukup untuk pertumbuhan buah hati mereka. Sang istri tidak ingin pertumbuhan anaknya terhambat seperti Levi yang PENDEK, CEBOL, KONTET, dan masih banyak lagi.

Mikasa langsung berusaha mengambil pembalut mahal dari tangan sang suami. Namun, tangan Levi menghalangi usaha sang istri. Jarak Mikasa dengan pembalut kesayangannya semakin jauh karena ulah sang suami.

"Berikan!" Mikasa berusaha merebut pembalut dari tangan suaminya.

Levi dengan cekatan menjauhkan pembalut sang istri, "Berikan apa?"

"Itu!"

"Itu apa?"

"Ya, itu!"

Levi yang senang melihat wajah malu sang istri pun memperlihatkan smirknya, "Oh, ini?"

"Berikan, _my_ _shortie_." ucap Mikasa pada sang suami.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memanggilku _daddy_." ucap Levi sambil menyeringai lebar.

Mikasa hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah. Kembalikan pembalutku, _daddy_ Levi."

Levi pun mendekat kearah Mikasa. Mikasa yang melihat langkah sang suami pun memundurkan langkahnya. "Mau apa kau?"

Levi tetap maju, sorot mata elangnya menatap tajam wajah cantik sang istri. "Sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan?"

Levi mengeluarkan suara bariton nya. Membuat Mikasa merona, "I-iya."

Levi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mikasa, "Butuh bantuan untuk memakainya?"

 _BLUSH_

Mikasa langsung meninju Levi.

 _BUGH_

Wajah Mikasa dan Levi sama-sama memerah. Wajah Mikasa memerah karena godaan dari sang suami, sedangkan wajah Levi memerah karena habis ditinju oleh sang istri.

Levi pun menyibak rambutnya, memamerkan jidatnya yang luar biasa seksi. Kancing baju atasnya yang terbuka serta gulungan lengan bajunya yang memperlihatkan otot-otot seksi Levi.

Mikasa menelan ludahnya menatap tubuh seksi sang suami. Walau tinggi badannya dibawah rata-rata, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri. Tubuhnya sangat atletis.

"Kenapa? Terpesona dengan tubuhku?" goda Levi.

Mikasa langsung merebut pembalut dari tangan suaminya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"SAYANG, KAU MELUPAKAN CELANA DALAM PINK MU." Levi berteriak sambil menggenggam celana dalam bermotif titan milik sang istri.

Mikasa sudah masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa mengambil celana dalam merah jambunya. Levi yang melihat tingkah sang istri pun menyeringai.

Mikasa mendengus kesal di dalam kamar mandi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merona akibat ulah sang suami.

Perempuan itu langsung membuka celana dalamnya. Tercium aroma anyir darah dari celana dalam putih itu. Mikasa jijik dan langsung mencucinya. Celana putih itu dilemparnya ke ember kecil. Ia akan menjemurnya besok.

Bagian intim Mikasa terkespos tanpa sehelai benang. Darah mengalir di antara selangka. Perempuan oriental itu langsung membuka kresek hitam keramatnya. Ia mengambil dan merobek bungkus pembalut itu terburu-buru.

Tanpa sengaja, bungkus pembalut dibuangnya sembarang. Mikasa hendak mengambil celana dalam merah jambu. Mata hitam melebar, terkejut tidak menemukan segitiga keramatnya.

Sesaat, Mikasa memutar otak untuk mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia langsung memanggil Levi untuk menyerahkan celana dalam merah jambunya.

"LEVIIIIIIIIIIIII! MANA CELANA DALAMKU?" teriak Mikasa.

"TUNGGU SAYANG." sahut sang suami.

Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu. Namun, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari kesialan perempuan itu. Kaki kanannya tanpa sengaja menginjak bungkus pembalut yang dibuangnya sembarang. Ia terpeleset dan...

 _BUGH_

Kepala Mikasa membentur lantai kamar mandi yang licin. Darah mengucur deras dari selangkangan dan kepalanya. Pusing dan perih sangat terasa di kepala. Detakan jantung Mikasa melemah seiring keluarnya darah. Nafasnya tercekat dan mulai melemah. Seolah sang maut datang menjemput.

Levi yang mendengar suara janggal langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Tidak memedulikan celana dalam merah jambu sang istri. Firasatnya sangat tidak enak. Pintu kamar mandi ditendangnya paksa. Tidak peduli meski pintu itu masih terkunci rapat.

Mata hitam keabuan melebar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Adrenalin ketegangan berpacu. Nafasnya memburu. Melihat keadaan sang istri yang berlumuran darah. Suaranya tercekat.

Tangan kekarnya langsung menggendong Mikasa ala bridal style. Ia tidak peduli dengan darah kotor yang berasal dari selangka sang istri mengotori tangan-tangan kekarnya.

Eren yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan terkejut melihat sang ayah yang menggendong ibunya yang berlumur darah.

"Ayah, ibu kenapa?!" Eren kecil berteriak memanggil sang ayah.

Levi menatap sang anak. Ia berucap dengan nada terburu-buru, "Eren, tolong telepon tante Hanji sekarang! Suruh ia datang kerumah sekarang juga!"

Eren yang masih berumur 8 tahun pun mengangguk, lalu pergi mencari telepon genggam. Levi masih setia menggendong sang istri, matanya mencari kunci mobil. Ia harus segera membawa sang istri ke rumah sakit.

"S-sayang.." tangan Mikasa perlahan menyentuh wajah sang suami. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tahan Mikasa, aku sedang mencari kunci mob—"

"Tolong jaga Eren dengan baik, ya." Mikasa mulai mengusap pipi tirus sang suami. Levi berdecak sebal, "Kita akan menjaga Eren bersama-sama."

Mikasa tersenyum pilu, diraihnya bibir sang suami. Dilumatnya dalam, merasakan tekstur lembut bibir sang suami. Terdengar hembusan terakhir dari wanita berambut hitam.

Levi melebarkan matanya, "Mikasa... Bangun sayang, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Air mata perlahan turun dari sudut mata Levi. Menatap wajah sang istri yang ada di dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi dengan darah yang menempel di kepala serta sela-sela kaki.

Levi menangis dengan kencang. Hanji yang baru datang bersama Mike terkejut bukan main melihat kondisi Mikasa.

"LEVI!" Hanji menghampiri Levi disusul oleh Mike. Wanita berkacamata itu menatap tak percaya tubuh wanita sang mantan atlit tinju.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Hanji benar-benar bingung dengan kondisi Levi dan Mikasa.

Levi terlihat linglung. Padangan matanya terlihat kosong. Menatap tubuh sang istri yang sudah tak bernyawa. Hanya karena sebuah pembalut, nyawa pun melayang.

Dan pada saat itu, Levi memiliki phobia terhadap sebuah pembalut.

Flashback off

.

Eren Ackerman, bocah bermata hijau bak permata adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Levi punya. Hanya Eren yang ia punya sekarang. Sikap pria undercut itu terkadang sangat posesif terhadap anak laki-lakinya. Pernah sekali Eren mengajak teman wanitanya—Annie Leonhart—sekedar berkunjung kerumahnya. Namun naas, sang Ayah tak mengijinkan wanita pirang itu masuk kedalam rumah.

Levi tahu ia terlalu berlebihan. Ia sangat tahu, tapi semua itu ia lakukan karena ia tak ingin Eren pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya itu saja, karena bocah bersurai brunette adalah harapan yang Levi punya.

Eren sendiri tak keberatan dengan sikap posesif sang Ayah. Justru ia terlihat senang ketika tahu bahwa Ayahnya memiliki sifat sangat posesif. Karena Eren hanya ingin Levi menjaganya. Dan mencintainya.

Bocah berumur 15 tahun itu sangat paham dengan perasaannya. Perasaan yang sangat terlarang. Perasaan yang sesungguhnya tidak boleh timbul di dalam hati. Eren Ackerman, bocah brunette bermata hijau zambrud memiliki suatu perasaan terhadap sang Ayah.

Perasaan cinta.

Eren berulang kali berusaha membuang rasa nista di dalam hati jauh-jauh. Ia harus menghilangkan perasaan cinta yang timbul pada sang Ayah. Tapi tak bisa, Eren terlalu mencintai Levi. Terlalu mencintai pria berwajah dingin dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata.

Ia sempat curhat pada sahabat karibnya—Armin Arlert—tentang problematika yang sedang ia hadapi. Armin hanya ternganga lebar. Ia tak percaya jika Eren adalah seorang _homosexual_ dan mencintai Ayah kandungnya sendiri!

Salahkan sang Ayah yang terlalu tampan, salahkan pria bersurai undercut itu yang terlalu menggoda, salahkan pria bernama Levi Ackerman yang terlalu seksi. Walau usianya sudah mencapai 34 tahun, namun harus diakui wajahnya yang tampan tak kan pernah pudar.

Seringkali Eren berfantasi ria di dalam kamar mandi. Mengocok _penis_ dengan bergairah sambil membayangkan wajah Levi. Salah memang, tapi sudah menjadi tabiat bocah binal itu.

Eren hanya ingin selalu bersama Levi. Bersama sang Ayah, bersama pria dingin bernama lengkap Ackerman.

.

Bocah berumur 15 tahun tengah menyiapkan makan malam dengan riang. Menghias meja serta lauk pauk yang akan di hidangkan. Ingatkan jika sang Ayah adalah seorang OCD akut. Eren harus membersihkan seluruh ruangan dengan _higenis_.

 _TING TONG_

Senyum sumringan terpatri pada wajah bocah brunette. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membukakan pintu untuk Ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja.

Ya, untuk Ayahnya dan seorang wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan sebahu.

"Eren, kenalkan ini Petra." ucap Levi memperkenalkan wanita cantik yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Eren membalas senyumannya, "Saya Petra Ral. Salam kenal Eren."

Mereka bertiga mulai makan malam bersama. Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, namun tidak dengan Eren. Ia merasa sedikit janggal dengan wanita bernama Petra yang tiba-tiba datang kerumah.

Wanita itu bersikap manis padanya. Namun Eren tak suka, ia tak suka dengan semua sikap wanita itu. Menyebalkan. Hatinya panas ketika melihat keromantisan sang Ayah dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

Kamisama, tolong bunuh wanita itu sekarang juga.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih dan wanita menyebalkan itu selalu datang kerumah. Selalu bersikap manis jika di hadapan sang Ayah serta dirinya. Eren benar-benar muak. Ia membenci wanita itu. Levi pun hanya bersikap datar ketika Petra mulai menyentuh tangannya. Hei, hanya Eren dan Mikasa yang boleh menyentuh tangan kekar itu!

"Jadi, wanita bernama Petra itu selalu berkunjung kerumahmu?" tanya Armin.

Eren hanya mengangguk lemas. Ia sedang _badmood_ parah hari ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai wanita bernama Petra Ral.

"Jika ternyata Ayahmu menyukai Petra, bagaimana?"

Bocah brunette tersedak es capuchino. Salahkan Armin yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. "AKAN KUBUNUH WANITA ITU!"

Pemuda berambut pirang membantu menepuk punggung Eren. Berusaha membuat pemuda bermata hijau zambrud berhenti tersedak.

.

Eren baru pulang dari sekolah. Ia membuka sepatu lalu menaruhnya di dalam rak. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Pintu kamar sang Ayah sedikit terbuka. Eren berusaha mengintip, mata hijaunya melebar sempurna ketika melihat sang Ayah tengah berciuman mesra dengan Petra.

Sakit, hati Eren terasa tercabik-cabik. Pemuda itu segera berlari. Pergi dari rumah sejauh mungkin. Ia tak tahan melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan tadi. Bibir manis pemuda itu berkali-kali mengutuk Petra dengan berbagai sumpah serapah serta memaki sang Ayah. Ia menangis di dekat taman. Kristal bening mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

"Hiks—Ibu, mengapa Ayah jahat? Dia berciuman dengan wanita lain!"

Eren terisak di malam hari. Hanya sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang menemani di bawah langit gelap. Ia tahu, Ayahnya adalah pria normal yang mencintai seorang wanita. Tak seperti dirinya yang merupakan seorang _homosexual._ Pemuda brunette berusaha menerima segala yang terjadi. Apapun itu, ia harus menghapus perasaan terlarang pada sang Ayah.

.

Levi Ackerman tengah termenung di ruang kantor. Ia sedang melamun. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, ia merasa sang anak mulai menjauh darinya. Pria berambut undercut itu mengusap pelipis, ia merasa pening. Handphone canggih sedari tadi berdering ia biarkan.

Pria dengan tinggi 160 cm bangkit dari kursi. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Hari ini, ia ingin bertemu sang anak.

Mobil sport hitam melesat penuh kecepatan. Ia tak peduli dengan suara klakson protes dari mobil-mobil yang lain. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah sang anak. Eren Ackerman.

.

Eren pulang lebih cepat. Ia tahu jadwal sang Ayah yang akan pulang larut hari ini. Setidaknya ia akan tidur jika Ayahnya pulang nanti. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Levi. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Pada nyatanya sang Ayah pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Mata hijau zambrud bertemu dengan mata hitam keabuan yang menatap tajam. Eren mengutuk dalam hati.

 _'Mati aku.'_

Pada dasarnya, bocah brunette itu tak pandai berbohong. Levi sangat tahu gerak-gerik Eren ketika sedang berbohong. "Nak, kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?"

Eren tergagu. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Lihatlah dasi yang sedikit berantakan serta kancing kemeja putih yang terbuka atasnya. Memperlihatkan sebagian dada bidang sang Ayah. Bocah brunette meneguk ludah, lihat wajah dingin bercampur tampan milik sang Ayah. Eren benar-benar terpesona sekarang.

Levi memajukan langkah, mendekat pada sang anak yang masih diam. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti sekarang. Eren masih tergagu. "Kau berkeringat, nak."

Eren menutup mata. Ia tak pandai berbohong pada Levi. Ia harus berkata apa nanti? Levi pasti akan malu memiliki anak sepertinya.

Perlahan, bibir lembut Eren disapu oleh bibir sang Ayah. Mata hijau zambrud terbuka lebar. Ia tak menyangka jika sang Ayah menciumnya. Kasar.

"Hmmmpp—"

Tangan kekar Levi menahan pergerakan bocah bersurai coklat. "Katakan dengan jujur, kenapa kau menghindari Ayah?"

Eren mulai membuka suara. Ia memberanikan diri, "A-aku benci Ayah!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's note:**

 **Salam semua, saya kimmphi95. Saya author newbie disini :v semoga kalian suka dengan cerita abal ini :'vv**

 **fanfiksi ini kolaborasi dengan _ererigado_ dan _levieren225_**


End file.
